brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Part 3298
|Appearances = }} Part 3298, the 2x3 Roof Tile is the second most common kind of roofing. They come in almost any colour. The slant has a bumpy surface. The most common colours are Blue, Black and Red. It also came in the rare colour, Sand Red, and the Old Brown, which are both discontinued. Appearances Aqua: * 4124 Countdown to the Holidays (1) Black: Blue: ' '''Clear:' * 695 Racing Car (1) * 491 Formula 1 Racer (1) Dark Orange: * 4884 Wild Hunters (7) Dark Red: * 4501 Mos Eisley Cantina (1) * 4679 Bricks and Creations (2005) (1) * 4748 Ogel's Mountain Fortress (2) * 8800 Vladek's Siege Engine (2) Dark Stone: Dove Blue: * 4411 Blue Strata XXL (1) Green: Medium Blue: * 4048 Mech Lab (3) * 4099 Robobots (3) * 4924 Advent Calendar (1) * 7310 Mono Jet (1) * 7315 Solar Explorer (2) Medium Stone: Navy Blue: * 4400 Creations and Bricks (2) * 4405 Large Creator Bucket (1) * 4411 Blue Strata XXL (1) * 4679 Bricks and Creations (2005) (1) * 4995 Cargo Copter (2) * 7153 Jango Fett's Slave I (4) * 8015 Assassin Droids Battle Pack (1) * 8018 Armored Assault Tank (AAT) (8) * 65153 Jango Fett's Slave I with Bonus Cargo Case (4) Old Brown: * 4502 X-wing Fighter (4) * 7119 Twin-Pod Cloud Car (2) * 7144 Slave I (4) Old Dark Grey: Old Grey: Orange: * 3047 Halloween Bucket (4) * 3223 Orange Fish (2) * 3731 Pumpkin Pack (6) * 4101 Wild Collection (8) * 4406 Buildings (1) * 4518 Creator Set (1) * 4679 Bricks and Creations (2005) (3) * 6164 LEGO Rescue Building Set (2) * 6739 Truck & Stunt Trikes (2) * 7638 Tow Truck (3) * 7706 Mobile Defense Tank (2) * 7870 Hans Christian Andersen Bucket (1) Red: Red Brown: * 4884 Wild Hunters (5) * 4916 Mini Animals (1) * 6208 B-Wing Fighter (1) * 6253 Shipwreck Hideout (1) * 7017 Viking Catapult vs. Nidhogg Dragon (1) * 7261 Clone Turbo Tank (1) * 7656 General Grievous Starfighter (1) * 7662 Trade Federation MTT (12) * 10144 Sandcrawler (9) Royal Blue: * 8779 The Grand Tournament (2) * 65642 Limited Edition Bonus Pack (2) Sand Blue: * 4508 Titan XP (2) * 4743 Ice Blade (1) * 5951 Baby Iguanodon (1) * 5953 Baby Dimetrodon (2) * 7001 Young Iguanodon (1) * 7003 Young Dimetrodon (2) * 7317 Aero Tube Hangar (2) Sand Green: * 3431 Street Ball 2 vs 2 (4) * 5952 Baby Brachiosaurus (2) * 7002 Young Brachiosaurus (2) Sand Red: * 7317 Aero Tube Hangar (2) Tan: * 3828 Air Temple (2) * 4884 Wild Hunters (5) * 5988 Pharaoh's Forbidden Ruins (2) * 7018 Viking Ship challenges the Midgard Serpent (2) * 7316 Excavation Searcher (11) Teal: * 4115 All That Drives Bucket (2) * 4400 Creations and Bricks (1) * 4524 Advent Calendar (1) * 4679 Bricks and Creations (2005) (1) * 8450 Mission Experience Pack (1) Violet: * 2045 Number 5 (4) White: Yellow: External Links Category:Parts Category:Parts introduced in 1971